


history in the making

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: Kevin meets someone who shares his love of history :)





	history in the making

Neil didn't really know how it felt to be worried about what the foxes thought. When he joined the team he was more worried about his father, his past, his auburn roots. But, he imagines that being a freshman Exy player coming onto a team like theirs is probably pretty terrifying.

Not to mention Kevin. _That_ , Neil remembers. The harsh looks and harsher words, _the do it again, better, faster, train-train-train._

Katrina, freshman dealer, seemed to be picking at Kevin's nerves the most. She was sloppy, slow, but determined. Neil offered to help her with her speed; inviting her on his runs so that he could monitor and gradually increase her stamina. So far she had been a no show, but it was still early in the season.

Wymack blew the whistle to end practice and most of the newbies scrambled out of the gym as quickly as they could without injury. Katrina didn't. She wasn't drawing it out, but she wasn't scared of them, or intimidated. She was just, there.

Kevin rounded the lounge corner after dressing out and immediately collided with her, spilling notecards everywhere and knocking her newly-donned glasses on the floor. She wore contacts for practice. Kevin muttered an apology, but she was already squatting down to pick her things up. He hastily began scooping them, catching the brightly labeled words _Anastasio Somoza._

"Wait," Kevin spluttered, putting his hands out over the cards protectively. Katrina glanced up over her black frames, blowing a brunette curl out of the corner of her mouth.

"What?" She asked, watching him with a skeptical look.

"Are you—" Kevin took a breath, "are you a history major?"

Katrina's eyebrows drew together, making Kevin's heart fall through the floor. No, of course not. No one on earth but him would ever major in history or be as remotely interested as he—

"Yes," she huffed, picking a few more up. "How did you know?"

Kevin could feel his pulse _racing_. All the adrenaline from practice leftover boiled up into his brain as he remembered everything about his Latin history class and Somoza.

Real asshole, in short. Dictator of many more to come who treated his country like a doormat to wipe his dirty feet on.

"LAH3130 is restricted to history majors in he summer," he explained. "Why are you majoring it that?"

"Why are _you_?" She replied, challenge in the quirk of her small mouth. Kevin didn't know why she knew his major, didn't care at the moment.

"Somoza is interesting, but Pinochet is my favorite. As far as dictators go, anyway." Kevin half smirked, half smiled.

Katrina rebutted that with her own evil ruler and he became totally swept away in their conversation. Nobody _ever_ let him talk about history. The one major thing besides Exy he was passionate about. When he said something remotely historical, even a name or date or _event that changed the course of the world,_ everyone in the room collectively groaned.

The foxes found them fifteen minutes later, sitting on the floor in the doorway, lost in conversation about which dictator would win in a thumb war.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I know a lot of the fandom hc's that the foxes make fun of Kevin when he tries to go all Historical, which is great, but it's really important to have someone who shares your interest and doesn't put down the things you love/are passionate about. KEVIN DAY DESERVES THIS!!! anyway...


End file.
